The colonists of Equestria
by dieselkeough
Summary: This story is reedited on Colonists of Equestria, Revised. If you want raw material, see this. If you want a better story, go to the other.
1. The Wormhole

" Earth, cape canaveral

"There it goes!" the announcer said with a broad grin "the first colony to mars is underway! Brave colonists such as Engineer joe stallon, pilot Fred Calhorn, farmer Maggie Ride, and Civillian Josh Carpender are going to set the first colony on a distant world on the ship serenity!" I listened to the announcers on my ham radio and thought, we will do so.

"Josh!" Joe shouted "We are filally in space!" Joe has been my freind for the three years we have been together, he is a brilliant technician but not necessarily the best observer.

I said back," and so we are buddy we are in space."

Space, Serenity  
"I wandered through the empty corridors of the serenity, not much we could do but to wait till we get to mars, i saw the red marble glancing at me through the glass, god was it pretty, a red aura with a white cap, pretty funny that we once thought there was life on that planet. dispite what Buzz Aldrin told you, we couldnt even float due to artificial gravity. its been one year of waiting to make it there and now we were almost there. joy filled me. we were about to go into orbit when all of a sudden,

" Fred youve got to see this!" Maggie exclaimed "Theres some sort of wormhole opening in front of the serenity!" I glanced out, sure enough there was, a black orb, almost like a blackhole was opening in front of the Serenity,

"Turning on the reverse thrusters!" The large bump made me fly into my room and made the world turn black.  
Unknown, Serenity  
"Ugh" I exclaimed as I stepped out of my room "Joe? jooooooe?"

"What happened?He replied with a sarcasitic "yeah?" when i saw him he was twice the size of me and his face turned white, "who are you, and what are you.

"Joe it me Josh" then i saw myself, I was a green pony with a yellow mane. "What happened to me!"

"I dont know," joe replied "but youve better get out before i blast you to peices,"

"joe, its me,"i awnser

"oh sure, where is cape canaveral" joe asked

"in florida" I responded

"maybe it is you, come, i think we landed on a second earth." when i took a step outside there were trees everywhere, ton of vegitation It looked almost like earth considering,

"Mark!" i shouted, Mark was the robot who helped set up colonies he was almost humanoid with a golden bronze around him,

"Yes Josh?" Mark responded in his distinct robot tone.

"can you tell me the coordinates of this planet?" i asked him

"I think we are in the andromeda galaxy" mark stated, "also you were mutated due to you being first into the wormhole, due to an unknown source, oh and i detected a light source 1.5 miles from here, i dont think it was fireflies."

"Thanks Mark ill go investigate it." I resonded and headed out toward a strange path. I was walking along when i saw a farm, it was relativley small considering the plantations on earth but maybe intelligent life was there.

I wandered into the orchard and saw a pony, much like me, but an orange mare with a cowboy hat.

"Hello?" I shouted eager to be the first human,(or mutated one) to meet intelligent life. "miss?" she turned around with a smile.

"howdy there, what might you be doing on mah farm?" she responded. I was shocked that she could speak, much less, Englishman

"well..." i stammered "me and my crew crashed on the other side of the hill can you help us please?"

"What in tarnation do you mean?" she responded

"I mean that..." I stopped, maybe they don't know i thought, "Never mind that last phrase, my name is Josh"

"Josh? that is a strange name" she said, "Well mah names Applejack, welcome to ponyville."

 **[AN] This means authors note, when y'all see this, it means that this has nothing to do with the story, now this has a little bit to do with the movie interstellar but it was not based off of it, i made this a different way to show change and things may happen because of it, I aint going to tell you that yet but i will make some videos on youtube on this story. this is my first story and y'all should give me legit reveiws, Btw i am accepting OCs Buti will only release them at specified times, and please note i might not fit them all in, so, with that being said this in fact is a MLP FiM HiE with a twist, so it will go in any direction. thank you for reading.**


	2. Fluttershy

Equestria, Everfree forest

As Applejack led me to Ponyville, I asked questions about the area.

"So, what is it like in Ponyville?" I asked

"What do ya mean?" Applejack replied

"I mean the pe-er-ponies" I answered

"Well there is Rarity, Kind of a fashionista if you ask me," she replied "There's Twilight sparkle the book worm, Rainbow dash the self-proclaimed fastest pony, Pinkie pie, believe me you'll know who she is, spike, and many more." All of a sudden I see rustling in the bushes.

"Stand back," I said to Applejack. As my weapon headset came into full view I zoomed in on the rustling. It was a yellow mare with a pink mane and… wings? She looked frightened out of her mind. I put the head set away, "Hello?" I asked "Is anyone there?"

"Here" a faint voice whispered, "P-Please don't hurt me"

"Why would I hurt you?" I asked the pleading voice

"B-Because… you scared me" the voice answered ever so faintly. Now I was pushing through the brush to get to her.

"Now, I would never hurt you, what's your name." I responded, man she looked gorgeous.

"F-Fluttershy" she responded. She was trembling. I put my hoof on her back.

"It's okay to be scared Fluttershy, man, I was scared seeing you!" I told her

"R-Really?" she asked me "I don't look at all terrifying,"

"Well you frightened me," I said with a sense of compassion, "It's okay, we all get scared sometimes, It's in our blood to be so." I helped Fluttershy up.

"It's okay to be frightened every once in a while, I don't blame you, I would have been scared too, considering." I said, I turned my head toward Applejack, "Applejack you can go on ahead, I'll stay here a while."

"Alrighty then I'll meet you in Ponyville" Applejack said back

"I-Is this your first time in Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, Um, Fluttershy?" I said "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Y-Yes, What is it?" Fluttershy responded

"I have never been in Equestria before." I sighed "My parents died when I was young and I never got to know them."

"It's okay." Fluttershy said, "But how are you not from Equestria?"

I gulped to answer this question, "I mustn't answer that, because if I do…" There was rustling in the bushes. "Get down" I whispered. A metal humanoid walked by us then it turned around. I got up.

"Oh Hello Josh" The witty robot said "I hope I'm not disturbing anything" the robot said in its fake British accent.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Fluttershy screamed "W-WHAT IS THAT?"

"This is Mark." I replied, "The nonsensical robot."

"Hey I do make sense… occasionally." Mark replied. Fluttershy stopped screaming.

"P-Pleasure to meet you M-Mark." Fluttershy greeted him. I sighed.

"Fluttershy, I have never been here before because I am from another world." I said. Fluttershy looked at me, confused.

"W-What do you mean? Fluttershy asked intrigued

"He means, that he ain't from here!" Mark interrupted

"Thanks Mark, REALLY helpful" I told him and when I looked back toward Fluttershy, she was gone.


	3. Ponyville

**[AN] This story will be longer, as i dont really have much to do. But i might need some Help in the future, as this story wont always be in shock. now less about me more on Josh.**

"What did you do?!" I shouted at Mark

"Well thats simple, I scared the daylights out of that creature." Mark replied

"AND ruined our cover, and ruining my chance of allying her!" I screamed

"Oh..." Mark mumbled "I didnt think of that..."

"Ill be heading toward Ponyville its getting late."I saw the sun set across the crimson sky as i headed toward the town, The town was sleeping as i suspected. So I snuck into the village and saw Fluttershy, still panicky from seeing Mark. I walked toward her and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry," I said after a few minutes of silence "I-I guess I should have told you sooner. I'm not from around here."

"I-Its okay, I guess I overreacted to seeing your freind M-Mark was it?" Fluttershy said back very silent, almost a whisper.

"Its alright Fluttershy you never seen him before. Or for that matter, me..." I stated becoming quieter as i progressed

"W-What do you mean Josh?" Fluttershy asked

I sigh, "Me and my comrades are stuck here on this stange world until we can get out, I may never see the next olympics, or the next super bowl." I started to cry "Life aint fair!"

"You poor dear", Flutttershy compassionately said to me, then she did somthing unimaginable, she cried with me. For the first time in my life i felt loved, i felt, cared for, unlike people on earth who do their own thing and not care for one another, This pony, got out of her busy life to sit, and weep with me; a complete stranger! That compassion made me smile.

"Thank you," i said with a sniffling tone, no one is like that where im from. "No body is generous to sit and spend their time with someone, much less a complete stranger; you are the first being to care about someone elses hurt, their pain, and guilt; I cannot thank you enough for what you did."

Fluttershy smiled at me. "Y-You wouldnt mind staying at my place would you?" she said, extremley quiet. Her kindness would not end! First she sat with me and let me apologize, then she was not only sitting with me, but crying with me! And now she is letting me stay at her house, all to a complete, and utter stranger!

"Ok but only for the night, im pretty sure the forest has plenty of wolves to hunt me down." I laughed.

Once we made it I immediately flopped un-majestically on the couch "Thank you Fluttershy." I told her as i dozed off into a blissful slumber.

The next morning I got up Fluttershy was standing in the kitchen making somthing "Fluttershy?" I called her "Yes" she replied semi-quietly "I will be leaving now, and can you keep that robot thing a secret? I really dont want any pony to know... at least not until we are ready."

As I was about to go out the door Fluttershy said "Stop! C-Can you please stay for breakfast, that is... if you want..."

Seeing that i wouldnt be getting a decent meal anywhere else without paying money, I agreed and i sat next to Fluttershy. She made pancakes, man have I not had solid food in forever, I was glad that some legitimate food was given to me. Not only that they were about 100 times better than a fancy pancake from IHOP, Fluttershy was being so kind as to give them to me for free! "Wow! this is the most amazing food i have ever tasted! where did you learn to cook this?" Fluttershy lightly blushed and said an inaudible name, possibly her mother.

After breakfast, Fluttershy and I went out into Ponyville, to see a flourishing utopia. "Wow, this place looked nothing like last night! It looks lively and colorful and very very ... amazing."

As I entered the town many ponies came up to me, the most exuberant being the pink one, she bouned in front of me and screamed"hiimpinkiepiedoyoulikecupcakeswhereareyoufromdoyouwanttobemyfreind?, obiously a hyper pony

"I take it you are pinkie pie?" i asked and she squealed with exitment."I take that as a yes." i presumed

"You must be Rainbow Dash," seeing the blue mare with a rainbow mane.

"Yup, only the fastest pony in equestria" dash replied

"Ill take you up on that," I stated

The town looked at us expectantly, Dash laughed, "How can an earth pony beat a pegasus?"

"At 2:15 you will find out, cause where im from, im the second fastest" I reply with a smirk, And i trotted off.

The next pony i saw was a purple pony with her head in a book. "You are Twilight Sparke I take it?"

She glances up at me, "How did you know?" she asks me in confusion, "Applejack told me" I reply

"Oh ...well, This is Spike," she says as a purple dragon steps out. He obviously looks tired, as his posture is very slack.

I look at Fluttershy, "Thanks for the tour, I really appeciate what you have done for me."I say. Fluttershy blushes. "Y-You're welcome" She answers.

I wander around the town when Rainbow Dash comes out of the bushes, "Ready for the race?" she asks me, "Ready as ill ever be, i say back"

"On your mark, get set..."Dash says as i place my jetpack on my back "Go!" I activate the pack as we go ever faster, Man, the Gs are killing me, Dash doesnt seem effected at all, then we both reach a sonic boom, Breaking the sound berrier and going at the same speed. I saw the checkered flag wave by, as we touched down for our results. The pony who timed us was shocked at the results.

"You tied with the Sonic Rainboom. I congratulate you both." the announcer said The pegasus was shocked that I had tied with her, I was shocked that pegausus's could fly that fast.

"I stick out my hoof, Good game?" I ask

She slaps the hoof "Good game." she responds.


	4. Time of my life

Equestria, Ponyville

After tying with the fastest pony in Equestria, All I wanted to do is get a muffin (dont judge) and go back to base and talk with Joe. It was in the late afternoon when i arrived at what I assumed to be a bakery. The sign read Sugarcube corner, hmm cant be bad with that name, i thought. and as i went in the lights blazed on.

"SURPRISE!" The whole town shouted

"What the?!" I shouted obviously in surprise.

The pink hyperactive mare bounded up to me, "Doyalikeit?!" she said exited as a child with a new toy. "Yes!" I replied still in shock, "but why?" "We do this to every newcomer! Pinkie said slowing down, but still bounding up and down.

"Wow! that is very kind of you, I have had no pony do this to me before!"I exclaimed in joyous cheer. As the party progressed I saw a table with apple cider. I thought, Eh, I shouldnt, but i wound up drinking a glass, just to know what it tastes like. Three words, Best. Cider. Ever. Party games were also in the party, there was pin the tail on the pony, chess, even an equestrian style of monopoly! I turned toward Fluttershy, she was chatting with Rainbow Dash and Twilight. I sighed, what i would give to dance with her. I walked over to the group and started talking with them, When they left I whispered, "Fluttershy?"

"Yes?" she answered

"Care to dance?" I asked.

Her face went into a blush as i said those words. "yes." she nervously agreed, Man was she cute when she did that,

And so we danced, It was the time of my life, I never felt this for someone, or somepony, I loved every second of watching her laugh as i misstepped, catching her as she fell, and just being with her made me feel alive.

As the party died down late into the night, so did the peole attending, and when only I, Fluttershy, and Pinkie pie were left, I said goodbye to pinkie pie, and I walked with Fluttershy.

"Thank you Fluttershy" I told her

"For what?" she responded

"For helping me."

"Its no problem."

"I have to pay you back, I need to show you New Georgestown"

" Where is that?" Fluttershy asked me

"Its where I live, I must warn you though, my freinds are there, and they look nothing like me."

"I-Its okay I would love to meet them."

When we made it to new georgestown she was amazed. "Wow! H-How do you make light without a flame?What is that disk thing for? Why is there a wall around it?" She asked me many questions, some I could not awnser, some that are common sense to humans.

Then Fluttershy saw Joe, Her eyes widened. "I-Is that your freind?" She asked cautiously. "Yes it is." I told her, "Hey Joe!" I yelled "Ive got someone Id like you to meet!" Fluttershy was trembling very hard. "Are Y-You sure?" she asked me "Yes Fluttershy, you will be in good hands." Joe walked over and said "Who is this?" "Fl-Fluttershy" she said to the creature two times her size. "Wel nice to meet you miss Fluttershy, I hope we meet again. After when Joe left, Fluttershy wobbled around for a few seconds, and then collapsed.

 **[AN] Thanks yall for not only american support but international support! I might not be posting this on youtube at all but thanks for giving me happiness to know yall are reading, thanks and PEACE! Oh msg me at dieselkeough to vote for wheather to add lunar republic or not, im just sayin!**


	5. Live long and prosper

**[AN] This is in the POV of Fluttershy, so Josh will be mentioned, just not in I format**

I wake up, my head hurts alot from what happened last night. Was I dreaming when Josh asked me to dance? When i saw the strange objects? When that animal spoke to me? I thought it was impossible. "Well, look who's up," A voice says. As i look around, I notice that I am in a bed, but outside my house, I am in somthing, with metal walls lining the lower half of the corridor, and a long strip of light on the top, This place was unlike anything Ive ever seen in Equestria. "Hey Fluttershy" a voice calls, I quickly turn my head to see Josh sitting on the chair next to me.

"Have a nice rest?" He asks me

"Y-Yes"

"Can you walk?"

"I-Ill try" I say back to him.

I take a step, and I Immediately fall. Josh is quick to react, he catches me before i collapse. "Its okay, just take one step at a time," I put my hooves on his back and he cringes but he tells me to continue. "You are almost there Fluttershy" When i let go he walks with me and encourages me to continue.

When we got out of the room I saw a window, When I looked outside, I could see a small complex, only a few...things, that walked along the paths.

"Dont worry," Josh comfortably said to me, "I gave them my command not to harm you, You may explore the ward, just please dont hurt yourself."

As Josh was leaving, I asked him "where are you going?"

"To do my job" he replied. and he trotted off.

 **[AN] Josh's POV**

Mark surprised me as I trotted over to the radio tower.

"Hey Josh!" he said, jumping out of the bushes

"GAAAAH!" I screamed, "God! Warn me next time you do that crap!"

"Oh, well Josh, we have discovered that radio waves can also go through the worm hole, so we can still communicate with Houston, But with an eight minute delay." "Ill go over to the Radio control and see if Sean is there." I said back, "Oh and keep Fluttershy safe, I dont want anything to happen to her." Mark laughs "Do you actually LIKE this mare?" I blushed "Oh, I see",He replied and he turned around with a smirk "Ill make sure she gets the proper care she needs. I nodded and said, "Thanks"

When I went into the radio room, Sean was arguing to Fred, about the aliens on this planet.

"Well technically, they were here first, so we are the aliens on this planet." Sean argued

"Well... Oh, Hi Josh!" Fred greeted me, "Have a seat, we were about to learn a lesson with trekkie here."

"Hey! I actually know my facts okay?" Sean pointed out.

"Guys! Wll you stop bitching around?! We need to plan the future." I told them, "Governer Fred, we have a sentient being on this planet, possibly in their renaissance. We are greatly outnumbered, I say we should make peace. and... "I glanced at the radio "Live long and prosper."

 **[AN] Lol although star trek isnt in this mix, I thought it would be fun to have a trekkie like sean. Have fun yall!**


	6. Medical Ward

Equestria, New Georgetown

 **[AN] Josh POV**

I exited the radio control room with a burden lifted off my shoulders. We could still communicate with Earth, But only for a while. I trotted out of New Georgetown to Ponyville. Once I got to sweet apple acers, I stopped. I saw Twilight, Rainbow dash, Pinkie pie, and Applejack all standing in the front of the barn, in the middle of the midday sun.

"Hey everypony!" I shouted, obviously not noticing they were whispering.

"Hey Josh; can ya keep it down?" Applejack said in discontent. "We need to find Fluttershy. Unless, of course ya know where she is…"

"Actually, I do." I said as the ponies looked at me in disbelief "She is at the hospital in New George…town" My voice trailed off as I spoke.

"Where in Celestia is that?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Um…" I sighed in defeat "It's the human colony in Everfree forest."

"Human?" Rainbow dash laughed "They are just mythical creatures."

"Oh, well I take that as a challenge." I smirked and her face turned white "Follow me I'll take you there, just please no screaming when we meet them."

 **[AN] Fluttershy's POV**

Mark is a kind but not very sensitive creature. I thought to myself. He knows that whatever is thrown at him just bounces off his shiny exterior.

"M-Mark?" I called him

"Yeah?" He replied "Do you want to listen to the radio? It's not as good as the tele but…"

"N-No I just want to ask you a couple of questions."

He looked at me "Ask away, I know most knowledge known to man, except probably Literature, I don't get that FEELING stuff."

"W-Where are you from?" I asked him

"I would think the Japanese Labs made me, although I prefer English rather than saying 'OOOOHHHH' all the time." He laughed.

"W-Wait, You don't have a family?"

"Well…" He thought for a second considering "I would think that the crew is my family, after being with them for about one year. But biological, I have none."

"You poor dear." I said hugging him

"What are you…" He asked, and then smiling, that is, if a robot could do so; he said, "There's no need for that, I have my crew now, and if there's one thing I know, which I know a lot, I know that they'll protect me."

I let go and asked what a 'radio' was.

"Oh I'll go get it! Be right back!" And he rushed out of the room.

As soon as he left, Josh, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie pie, and Applejack entered the room.

"Fluttershy!" they all shouted. "We missed you so much!"

"Y-You did?" I asked them

"Yes! What did they do to you? Did they experiment on you? Are you hurt?" All the mares asked.

"I-It's okay, I fell, and Josh and Mark took great care of me."

"Josh and… who's Mark?"

"Mark is the assigned care taker of Fluttershy, while I'm gone." Josh replied "Speaking of which, here comes Mark now!"

"Here's the radio you wanted Fluttershy." Mark told her, and it started to play "cantina band" from "Star Wars"

"AAAAHHH" Pinkie pie shouted. "There's somepony in that box!"

Josh said calmly "No, they are playing from somewhere else, this is just their music."

Pinkie pie still wasn't convinced, but she gave a saddened sigh, as she couldn't argue over something he knew better.

 **[AN] Josh POV**

When, after answering some difficult questions, and practicing concepts of space and time with Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie, Applejack and Mark left the room, when the sun left the horizon.

"Hey Fluttershy" I whispered

"H-Hey" she said back.

"The doctors say you'll be able to walk within just a few days. Isn't that great?"

"Y-Yes." She replied with an unsure smile. Man, she looked cute on almost everything she does. I smiled at her.

"See you tomorrow Fluttershy" I said as I exited the room.

Twilight followed me outside the hospital.

"Hey Twilight?" I said "Can you send a message to the princesses saying that, an ambassador will be headed your way, and to ask permission to go?"

She replied with a nod, "The princesses would be happy to oblige"


	7. Houston's Problem

**[AN] Hello my glorious friends, once again you are reading, The colonists of Equestria, I will be pointing out that my stories will not be as constant, as summer is coming to a close, But I will try to type when I have nothing else to do. As you can tell, The first chapter has been fixed, The bugs are now removed. Now, Enough about me, How bout we head to earth and see how Sean is doing Shall we?**

 **[AN] Sean POV**

Earth, Houston

I was surprised to get contact from the serenity after they went through the wormhole. I was even more surprised that they found sentient life on planet Kepler-22b, A planet locally called, Equestria, I walked past the comic book store, looking at the Star Trek Figurines, only to think that it wasn't fiction anymore. My newly acquired information was not to be heard outside of the control room, lest the Russians got to it, they would utterly destroy the serenity, and take over the planet. After the tensions in Ukraine, the Russians declared war on NATO and was sending supplies to ISIS. If they got ahold of this information, they would send a craft to harvest the recourses and enslave the inhabitants. I sighed, If peace was real, and when you send man out where no man has gone before, Why ruin peace?

The rain was unsettling so I stepped into the store. "Would you like anything today?" The gruff man asked. "Oh, Hi Sean." I was his regular customers

"Yeah actually, I would like that figurine over there." I looked at the Captain Kirk Action Figure.

"Fifteen bucks" he said in his Russian friendly tone, "But for you my friend ill make it ten."

I gave him the money, and he bagged my figure.

"Thanks Lenin I hope to see you again." I hope to see you too." He said with a grin. "Oh, and Sean, What happened to the spacecraft, I heard it didn't make it to mars."

I paused for a second. "W-Where did you hear that?" I murmured Knowing that this was not supposed to leave the workroom.

"Sources." he replied "Have a good day Sean, I hope to see you again tomorrow."

Oh no. I thought. I ran to my car, and drove straight to the command room. If Russia finds out. We will all be in trouble.

 **[AN] Josh's POV**

Equestria, Ponyville

I trotted toward Twilights house, A tree to be more precise. The architects must have had a doozy with that one I thought to myself. When I first entered the house the first thing I noticed was books. I'm not just talking about one shelf, the place was racked with them. top to bottom with books. "Sorry about the mess," Twilight said as I stepped into the house. "I Just wasn't expecting any..." Her voice stopped as she saw who was behind me. "P-Princess Celestia!" She murmured. I spun around to see a white horse (horse not pony she was that big) with a blue, green, and pink mane. I bowed down immediately.

"Your highness, I didn't see you there." I said silently.

"What's this about an ambassador Twilight" Celestia asked, sounding obviously in power.

"Right here your highness." I said, getting up on my hooves, man I was not getting used to no hands "I am the ambassador for the United States of America, and New Georgetown"

"Well, lead the way Mr... What is your name?" Celestia asked

"Carpenter, Josh Carpenter" I said sticking out my hoof expectantly

"Oh, I see you do hoofshakes, very well then." Celestia said shaking my hoof. "Its a pleasure meeting you Mr. Carpenter."

"Touché" I replied, and I led the way to New Georgetown.

 **[AN] Very sorry to the Russians who read this. I was only trying to create enemies, there is no story without them am I right? In no means was I being racist. I was only creating plot and storyline, I mean, this has to take place in order for a proper story. Thanks y'all and enjoy the school year Y'all in America!**


	8. We will rise

**[AN] Sean POV**

Earth, Houston

I run inside Mission Control "Sir!" I tell my boss "The Russians... they know about the Serenity."

"Oh god, We need to tell the secretary of defense, or even the president!" he replies, with eyes widened. "We need to protect that crew, they are our last chance at protecting Kepler 22-b."

"I know who to tell" I replied

I turn on my computer, Windows 10 was confusing now. Why cant we go back to windows 7? I asked myself, and I turned on the communication panel to Equestria. "New Georgetown. Do you read?"

Josh replies "We read."

"We have a problem."

 **[AN] Josh POV**

Equestria, New Georgetown

I led princess Celestia toward New Georgetown, Warning her that we have technology that they would have only dreamed. "Ill be okay" she kept insisting, with a serious tone in her voice. But once she saw our technological wonders she was blown away. Also by the fact that humans, which that they thought were myths, were building a civilization greater and more powerful than them.

Suddenly, as we cross by the radio room, I hear "New Georgetown, do you read?" "One second princess," I tell her and I run into the radio room "We read, I reply."

"We have a problem." Sean says deliberately "The Russians know that you are in Kepler 22-b. You need to reinforce your walls and arm your men. The Russians are coming at full force to take over Equestria."

"Oh god" I murmur, Not noticing Celestia was behind me shocked at what she heard.

"We will be sending reinforcements as fast as we can, But it is more than likely that the Russians will get there first with their superior technology."

"Yes sir. I will take note of that sir." I said as I turned off the radio "New Georgetown will be ready. Georgetown out."

"W-What was that?" Celestia murmured "Who are the Russians?"

"An old enemy," I said in disgrace. "And they are coming to take over Equestria."

"Why would they do that?" twilight asked "cant we live in peace?"

"They want food, resources, and labor." I replied "They don't care if you are smart, as long as you can manufacture a bomb." Twilight looked frightened "Don't worry" I said, I wont let them get to you, or any of you, But right now, Russia and the U.S.A. are at war, and theres nothing preventing them from coming, but there is something preventing them from staying."

"What would that be?" Twilight asked

"Hope, a chance for a better life, for life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness, and even when they come and we are defeated. we will never lose one thing, the promise of a better existence. and when the Russians come, they will come in arms, and we will come in like the iron curtain! preventing anyone or anything that seeks death, to get what they seek and we will fight hard! Many will die and one victor will remain, but no matter what happens, we will rise.


	9. The first steps to war

**[AN] President, POV**

Earth, Washington D.C.

I stepped up onto the podium. My hands were shaking. Declaring war on Russia might end the world as we know it. Though, all atomic bombs and missiles have been disarmed for decades, the general construction was still remembered.

"Yesterday, the Russian Federation, Has violated several peace laws, governing space travel." I said "So today, the United States of America, will cease all trades with the Russian Federation in this Embargo act." The United States will not, and shall not, assist in any Russian issues. We are no longer allies, but enemies who reached a point of friendship, only for them to steal what is rightfully ours. This is not a declaration of war however, as they have done nothing to deserve our wrath. But I hope this will serve as a punishment to the Russians. I encourage all of NATO to do the same.

 **[AN] Fluttershy POV**

Equestria (aka Kepler 22-b), New Georgetown

The radio crackled by my hospital bed. "Here, Ill tune it." Mark said as he twisted the knob on the radio "That's better."

"Who is that?" I asked

"Why, its our leader, The President of the United States, It no wonder he's finally placing an embargo on those Russians. I just wonder why he was holding out so long."

"What's a President?"

"Its like a princess, only elected by vote, it keeps from power from getting out of hand like in 1776"

"What happened then?"

"The British colonies of America couldn't stand the taxes the king was imposing on them, so they went to war against the British and created the United States."

"Oh, so because of ones actions, you fought a war, instead of just listening to why they were doing it?"

"I... Suppose so... but we only thought that when we did it would stop, and it did, And now that nation is from sea to shining sea; not to mention other planets."

"Why go to war with Russia?" I asked "What have they done wrong?"

Mark sighed. He couldn't stop himself from answering that question. "They want all of you ponies to be their workforce, and to steal all of your things. New Georgetown the only force preventing them from doing so."

I gasped. I never realized how cruel people can be. But yet I was thankful that there was the colonists, because if they never came, we would all be in trouble. I was also thankful, because where would I meet somepony like him?

 **[AN] Josh's POV**

Me and Governor Fred took the small helicopter over to Canterlot, apparently their capital. I stared out the windows and thought; something I used to do as a young child, but haven't really done in a while.

when we landed the guards looked at us nervously. "Don't worry about it." I told them "The helicopter is inactive while nopony is inside."

It was then I saw them looking at the human pilot. "Oh this is Governor Fred. He is not going to harm anypony. Princess Celestia invited us to a meeting.

"A meeting? I wasn't informed of a meeting." One of the guards said

"Its urgent. If you don't let us in. Tomorrow, our enemies will burst through these doors, with big weapons, and there will be nothing you can do to stop them."

"HA! Nothing can get through us!" he laughed

Fred pulled out his laser gun and shot right above the guard.

"GAH!" the guard screamed "Why you little son of a..." the guard yelled "IM GONNA KILL YOU!"


	10. Shining Armor

**[AN] Hey y'all! I Know I post a lot due to no writer's block but now I've had some difficulties with it so I hope you...**

 **[PINKIE PIE!] HI!**

 **[AN] PINKIE HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! You know what don't tell me. I am too confused to ask.**

 **[PPN] THAT MEANS PINKIE PIES NOTE WHENEVER SOMEONE FLAMES I PARTYCANNON THEM!**

 **[AN] Wow, thanks pinkie. on with the story, and pinkie, try not to break the 4th wall please?**

 **[PPN] Okay! (Pops into cannon, flies back to Equestria)**

 **[AN] Josh's POV**

Equestria, Canterlot

The sword swung past my front right leg. I reacted accordingly. I turned on my laser sword and blocked the next attack with the mechanical arm holding the sword. This pony was really angry I thought to myself as he was wearing down the arms strength. The arm broke and his sword rushed at my head. Fred was quick to react, as his sword barley made it in time to block the ponies attack.

"Don't attack Josh." Fred growled. "He was sent by Princess Celestia."

The guard snarled at Governor Fred. "A challenger. Ill get through you in no time." he smirked

The guard swung his sword at Fred. He dodged, and not giving the guard time to react, counter attacked him with a baton, knocking him to the ground.

"Whats going on?" A voice shouted

I turned my head to see a dark horse with a glistening blue mane shouting at us to get off.

"Princess Luna!" The guard said respectively, and bowed his head. I did the same. Fred just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Who would thou be?" Luna asked Fred.

Fred got out of his trance and said, "Governor Fred Calhorn, at your service madam."

"Governor? We don't have any governors with thy name, unless thou art from another nation." she replied

"May we introduce ourselves." I said "I am Josh Carpenter, Ambassador for the United States of America; This is Fred Calhorn, Governor of the state of Everfree. Who might you be?"

"I am Princess Luna, Celestia's sister." she replied. "Thy pony thou hath just fought, was Shining Armor, the Captain of the Royal Guard.

"I am sorry about the intrusion, But we are kind of in a rush, a war is going to begin tomorrow." I said

"With whom?" Luna asked

"The Russian Federation" Fred replied.

"The Russian Who?"

"An Powerful foe who wants to take over Equestria." I replied

"Did my sister send thou?" She askeed

"Yes ma'am, she did."

"Come on in." Luna said.

"I entered the castle with awe. the castle was the most amazing thing I had ever witnessed. The throne room was enormous, bigger than some of the suburban houses back on Earth. I was Awestruck.

"Wow." was all I could say

 **[AN] Fluttershy's POV**

Equestria, New Georgetown

I got up from the bed and wandered out of the room, the nurses said I was okay to walk around, just not outside of the town. So I walked into this place Mark called a Radio Station. Apparently this was a popular place, so I listened to this box say something about a superbowl. Was that what Josh was talking about? I thought. and as I listened I understood the game more and more. I was rooting for the Broncos, Even though they were losing, I was hoping for a comeback, but the dolphins won anyways. apparently this was the last game of the season, and the dolphins first win of the superbowl. I cheered even though my team lost. I was just happy that someone won.

 **[AN] Thanks for reading!**

 **[PPN] Yeah!**

 **[AN] PINKIE PIE HOW'D YOU GET HERE**

 **[PPN] I don't know. Don't forget to review!**

 **[AN] Pinkie I need to say that oh well...**


	11. Stars

**Joe's POV**

 **Equestria, Everfree**

I wandered the moonlit trail, spanning through the everfree. I just wanted to get away from the tensions from being the technological leader of the colony. Soon i broke away from the path, and I moved through the brush and trees. the stars shone brightly in the ever growing night sky. i could even see the andromeda galaxy, floating in the great expanse of space. i liked the view here, with no light pollution as on earth. The sky shone brightly in the dark backdrop which overlay the great expanse that lie far beyond.

I wandered through the prickly brush when a feminine voice called out from beyond.

"Help!" it shouted, pleading for attention.

I ran toward the voice, wondering who, or what, it might be. the sting of the briar seemed unimportant now, as i got closer toward the voice. I made it to a clearing where a white mare, with a black mane with occasional white streaks was crying out for help. i sprinted over to her. she seemed to not notice my human shape. she had a nasty cut on her right side, bleeding every time she breathed.

I looked at her. "It's okay." i murmured to her. she was shivering.

I pulled out my HUD. "Mark get your ass over here!" i demanded as her body went limp.

"Why, the Colts are in the lead!" Mark said annoyed.

"i dont give a damn about the fucking superbowl just get here quick! i got an injured mare, who is about to die!" i screamed.

"fine, but you owe me." mark said extremely annoyed, "you better not have just asked me to Tele you home."

Mark arrived in a flash of light. "Well i'll get her and you home. meanwhile, you will give me 50 bucks for doing this if i miss a touchdown."

i glared at Mark. he shrugged it off.

"C'mon you will still owe me." mark said.

He picked the mare up and i stood next to him.

We were teleported back to the hospital, where mark set Spade down on the bed next to Fluttershy's.

"She will have a hell of a time when she wakes." he said

"I know," i said "but at least she will wake."

i sat on the chair next to her hospital bed, i stared at her white coat, and black hair, wondering if it was possible for her to ever wake up again.

 **Josh's POV**

 **Equestria, Canterlot**

We made it to the castle relatively quickly, as the night was settling in. The buildings of the area were more sophisticated than the small houses in Ponyville. Me and Fred were stopped by the palace guards once or twice, but once they saw Luna, they bowed and let us through.

"So i'm guessing you are a princess?" I asked Luna. She simply nodded her head as we made it inside the palace doors. The palace was an enormous room, possibly bigger than some of the residences in the city. my mouth widened at the sight of the castle's interior.

"wow, just, wow." Fred said "the architects must have had a doozy with that one."

Luna smiled at our awe. "welcome to canterlot castle, you may stay in some of the guest rooms in the lunar hall." she pointed to a group of doors in a navy blue area, which i assumed to be the hall. "Celestia and twilight will be here in the morning, so you may stay as my guests."

"thank you ma'am" i bowed to Luna "we really appreciate it."

i went into one of the smaller doors, as i knew that the larger doors would likely be the royal bedchambers. The bed was extremely comfortable, too comfortable that i couldn't sleep. i lay in the bed. waiting for a peaceful rest, but it wouldn't come. i soon got out and wandered over to what seemed like a garden. I laid on the grass and stared up.

The stars shone brightly against the curtain of black, hiding the light which others hold dear, but i didn't like the light, it was a time for stress, for action, for tensions. but the dark suited me well, it was a relaxing calm none could steal, it was a place to rest, to relax, after a day's work. even though i knew the stars weren't the same, i still thought of home; Earth, where the stars don't shine, but are not noticed through lights that we give off. i saw planets, orbiting a star, with our own earth, orbiting our sol. the stars pierced the iron cold darkness which consumed the infinite space in the background.

"what are you doing?"

I shot up, Luna was standing in the doorway outside the garden "Uh…"

"why are you staring at the stars?" she asked me, a legitimate concern on her face.

"I was staring at the stars because it reminds me of home." i replied

"how?"

"well, the stars change as you travel a great distance, as we have. so i was looking out into the stars seeing if i could determine where my home is" i didn't want to tell her where i am from, not yet anyways. "in addition, i used to live in the country so i missed the stars, when i went into the cities to get an education. it reminds me that no matter what, i will always know they are there, no matter what happens." i bowed "i'm sorry for intruding"

"it's fine, may i sit with you Josh?"

"you are the princess now aren't you?" i replied with a smile

she chuckled "i guess so."

she sat by me as we gazed at the stars

then, all of a sudden, a dot, was moving around the planet.

"what is that?" she asked me

"i think that is the satellite we asked for. the president must have tons of funds to do that." i said chuckling.

"president?" she said confused

"our elected leader, we have different systems than you."

"really? can you tell me about it?" she asked hopefully

"maybe tomorrow, i need to get some shut-eye." i replied with a smile.

I went to the guest room and had the best sleep I had had in a while.

 **[AN] sorry I haven't posted in a while, I will make these chapters longer as I try to post them, thanks for viewing!**


	12. Colonists of equestria, revised

**[AN] Hello colonists, update on the COE new format. I am now posting this as a new story, Colonists of Equestria, Revised. I am in fact changing some of the storyline and making the chapters longer. these author's notes will be smaller as well, to make room for more story, which will all be at least 1000 words each and I will try to post more often. sorry if you like this, but I am moving this to a new area. (I will keep the old format though, thank the guest for that) I LOVE YOU GUEST FOR THE REVEIW! IT REALLY HELPS ME! see ya next COE**


End file.
